Strange and beautiful
by Liz M
Summary: Draco estaba enamorado, la hechizo, nunca supo que su hechizo despues de años le robaría todo a Hermione Granger. Esta arrepentido. mal summary :S


Stange and beautiful

_I've been watching your world from afar,  
I've been trying to be where you are,  
And I've been secretly falling apart,  
I'll see.  
To me, you're strange and you're beautiful,  
You'd be so perfect with me but you just can't see,  
You turn every head but you don't see me. _

**Esos ojos miel, ese pelo desordenado, esa cara tan linda que pones cuando te concentras, la alegría que muestras cuando estás con tus amigos, esa belleza tan extraña que te caracteriza, tus enojos, todo, me encantas, no sé como explicarlo. Eres mi mundo, y quiero estar contigo... por siempre.**

**No sabía como acercarme a tí, cada vez te abordaba en los pasillos, aparecían tus amigos como dos guardianes protectores, no podían entender, que solo quería ser tu amigo. Te juro que me angustio, te necesito, te necesito tanto. Ya no soy el de antes, ya no soy el frío insensible que era antes, regalé mi puesto de "príncipe de Slythering" se podría decir, mis ideales son otros, ya no me interesa la pureza de sangre, ni de donde provengas, no me importa nada de eso.**

**¡Sabes cuando fue? Cuando me enamoré de ti… Ese día en la biblioteca, entré a tratar de estudiar un poco para el examen de transformaciones, en mi sala común era imposible porque había un griterío espantoso. Entré a la biblioteca y te vi, sentada, te sacaste el mechón de pelo de la cara y lo pusiste tras tu oreja, te mordiste el labio instintivamente, algo que haces cuando estás muy concentrada.. Fue justo en ese momento cuando supe que todos mis ideales estaban escapando por la puerta trasera de mi cerebro, fue en ese momento.. Cuando supe que me casaría contigo, que eras la chica que siempre busqué, y que cada vez que te ataqué, o fui idiota contigo, fue porque era la única forma en que podía estar más cerca tuyo.. **

**Ese día en la biblioteca me senté junto a ti, y hablamos, creo que olvidamos quienes éramos y nos comportamos como dos personas civilizadas, te juro Hermione, fue el día más feliz de mi vida... **

_I'll put a spell on you,  
You'll fall asleep and I'll put a spell on you.  
And when I wake you,  
I'll be the first thing you see,  
And you'll realise that you love me. _

**Lo siento tanto Hermione, me escuchas?.. No sé por que hice lo que hice, no tendría que haber terminado todo así, es que.. me angustiaba, necesitaba estar contigo, ser tu amigo, salir contigo, reír contigo, pero tu solo podías ver a tus dos amigos, no podías salir de ellos, no quisiste conocerme por miedo a decepcionarlos, por que no lo entendías?? ¿Por qué nunca entendiste que tú eras para mi, y yo era para ti?**

**Te hechicé Hermione, te hechicé.. no sé porque lo hice, solo quería que te dieras cuenta que me amabas, quería apurar las cosas.. te necesitaba tanto.. tanto.. Pensé que con un simple hechizo me ibas a amar, y así fue, pasamos los mejores dos años de nuestras vidas, lo recuerdas?.. queda algo de eso en tu cabecita inexpresiva, queda algo de eso en tu carita llena de paz? Recuerdas nuestros paseos, todos los abrazos, besos..?**

**Recuerdas el amor con el que me mirabas .. Queda algo de eso en ti?.. Te juro.. te juro que en todos estos años.. no te he dejado sola en ningún instante, aunque Weasley y Potter me han amenazado de mil formas, aunque las enfermeras me han tratado de convencer por las buenas y también por las malas., no me voy de ti Herms, no me voy de ti mi vida… por que los recuerdos contigo, son los mejores de toda mi vida.**

_Yeah...  
Yeah... _

**Me siento tan culpable, quizás podría haberlo hecho de otra forma, quizás si tenía paciencia algún día me querrías como yo te quería a ti, pero estaba tan desesperado, solo sentía que te amaba y que tu nunca sentirías algo por mí. **

**Por favor perdóname, por favor abre los ojos y dime que me quieres, no puedo más con esta angustia.**

**Te juro Hermione, yo no sabía que ese hechizo tendría un efecto colateral, yo solo quería que me quisieras, y estos 5 años contigo, fueron los mejores de mi vida. **

**Mary pregunta todos los días por su mamá, te extraña Hermione, y a pesar de estos dos años que has estado en coma, te seguimos amando los dos, y venimos cada día a verte, ella no sabe que fui yo el culpable de que estés así.**

**Hermione! ****¡No puedo más! Quiero abrazarte, quiero decirte que fui un idiota al hechizarte, y que estoy arrepentido, y que daría todo lo que tengo por cambiar lo que hice, aunque te tuviera que ver con otro hombre que no fuera yo. Me engañé todo este tiempo, pensé que de verdad me amabas y que éramos felices, ni por un minuto pensé que era por culpa del hechizo que te puse cuando te pedí que fueras mi novia, yo no sabía que te iría entrando cada vez más en tu cabeza hasta quitarte la memoria y más adelante quitarte la posibilidad de vivir. **

_Sometimes, the last thing you want comes in first,  
Sometimes, the frist thing you want never comes,  
And I know, the waiting is all you can do,  
Sometimes... _

**Eres una plantita mi vida. Tus amigos quieren meterme al maniconmio dicen que mi amor por ti es una obsesión enfermiza. Quieren quitarme a Mary, y yo sin ella me muero Hermione, ella es todo para mi, y está cada día más parecida a ti.**

_I'll put a spell on you,  
You'll fall asleep,  
I'll put a spell on you,  
And when I wake you,  
I'll be the first thing you see,  
And you'll realise that you love me. _

**Espero que algún día despiertes y me perdones, yo mañana vendré a despedirme de ti, con Mary nos iremos del país, porque no quiero perderla, y el ministerio quiere encancelarme, lamento no poder llevarme tus besos y tus abrazos, y tener que dejarte aquí a merced de unos medimagos. Pero sé que son los que mejor te pueden cuidar.**

_I'll put a spell on you,  
You'll fall asleep 'cos I'll put a spell on you,  
And when I wake you,  
I'll be the first thing you see,  
And you'll realise that you love me, yeah... _

**Adiós mi vida, te prometo que siempre te amaré, y que nunca me perdonaré todo el daño que te hice, te juro mi amor, que los momentos junto a ti fueron los mejores de mi vida. Solo quiero una sonrisa tuya, solo quiero que abras esos ojos preciosos, te rías y me digas que todo va a estar bien. **

Mami, con papi nos iremos de viaje, te voy a extrañar, cuando despiertes mándame una lechuza, te quiero mucho mami.

_Algo que escribí hace tiempo, se que es medio chiflado, pero se me ocurrió subirlo XD_


End file.
